Franz Benttino
(Quincy) | birthday = October 3 | age = 50 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | position = Captain of the 3rd Jagdarmee Stern Ritter "C" | epithet = C — The Copy | team = Sternritter, Jagdarmee | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = Adolfo Benttino (Brother) | education = | spirit weapon = Reishi Handgun | signature skill = Copying Opponent's Abilities | manga debut = Shadows on the Horizon | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = None | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a male Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich. He serves both as the captain of the 3rd Jagdarmee and as a Sternritter with the designation "C". He is also the elder brother of Adolfo Benttino. Appearance Like his younger brother, Franz is a tall, middle-aged individual, with graying brown hair and tiny, narrow brown eyes, one of which he wears a over. Like most Stern Ritter, he wears the typical attire of a member of the Wandenreich; a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of his attire consists of a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Personality Franz is a cruel, shrewd, and often sadistic individual; befitting a member of the Jagdarmee. He shows great distaste for his younger brother, Adolfo, having viewed him as weak and a traitor, as he joined the Impero Nascosto at a weak point for the Vandenreich. Franz is also extremely trusted among the Quincy of the Vandenreich, being one of the few Stern Ritter that Yhwach trusts completely. At one point, Jugram Haschwalth considered Franz to be a rival for the honor of being Yhwach's successor, though later on, neither of them were chosen for such a role. Franz demonstrates undying loyalty to Yhwach, to the point that he is willing to kill other Wandenreich members if they are seen to pose a threat to the Quincy king. History Franz notes that, shortly before the Impero Nascosto enlisted his younger brother, Adolfo, he warned his younger sibling of the consequences of turning his back on Yhwach's plan. After Adolfo went to the Impero anyways, Franz disowned him and claims to have extradited him from their family. Plot Equipment * Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, he carries a pentagram-shaped pendant which he uses to focus his Quincy powers. * Wandenreich Medallion: Using this medallion, Franz stole Seireitou Kawahiru's Bankai, Shinwaryeok Hanullim. For as long as he possesses this Bankai, he is unable to use Quincy: Vollständig. * Stärke: Franz's monocle acts as a Stärke, capable of determining the level of spiritual energy his opponents are using at a given time. Powers & Abilities Absorption: As a Quincy, Franz is capable of absorbing reishi and combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and special techniques. * : By using the standard Quincy ability to absorb , specifically the Reishi released by his opponents while fighting, Franz can use the "information" within it to copy his target's abilities. He first used this ability on Seireitou Kawahiru, copying both his speed and his Hakuda abilities. Franz later stated that his ability was unable to copy the power of Zanpakutō, or Bankai specifically, due to the density of their Reishi.Shadows on the Horizon Spirit Weapon Reishi Handgun: Franz has demonstrated the ability to use the Reishi from his surroundings, and mix it with his own, as well as his own spiritual energy, to produce a handgun. * : Franz can skillfully fire his spirit arrows, being not only able to fire them with pinpoint accuracy, but also to control their paths. His arrows were strong enough to knock Seireitou Kawahiru unconscious. See also * Adolfo Benttino References